the Idiot that fought Gravity and lost
by AnOddFan
Summary: This is the story version of a video that I was going to make for youtube...  Until I learned that I would have to wait until late December before I can get the background for the video.  It is OC-centric.  One Oc tries to wall run to his window! Oneshot!


** Well... This sucks. I was going to make a video for this, but I don't have the right materials or the voices! If you've ever watched the Elmore Stream-it videos on youtube, this is like one of those. It's an OC-centric oneshot!**

* * *

><p>The camera turns on to the view of a rather large backyard, a portion of the two-story house visible to the left, and the side fence in the back view. Then, the camera rotates jerkily to the right and the view is filled with the face of a violet cat that looks very similar to a certain Gumball Watterson.<p>

"Okay," The cat said, sounding very eager to continue, "I've never done this whole 'Local video sharing' thing before, but check this out!"

The camera rotates jerkily once more to face the previous scene. A purple-furred arm points to the right of the view.

"I'm gonna jump up to my bedroom window on the second floor!" He announced, pointing to the closest of the two upstairs windows. He then rotates the camera to face him again, "I'm not crazy." The camera rotates back to its previous position.

The purple cat is then seen walking over to a position supposedly directly across from the window. He is wearing a black t-shirt with a green underlined chevron and blue jeans. He gives a thumbs up to the camera before getting a running start. When up to the wall, he puts his right foot on the vinyl and his left foot a little further before making a leap for his window sill.

He grabs it and just hangs there.

"Yes!" He shouts, "Take that gravity! I actually got it right this time!" Then he looks down, "Oh." The expression on his face is fearful and his ears are a far back as they can go. He's still gripping for dear life.

A few seconds pass before an adult gray cat, sharing some resemblance to Nicole, walks out of the house with a glass of iced tea. He's wearing a business shirt and slacks. He looks at the cat hanging from the window, eyebrows cocked.

"What are you doing _this_ time Terry?" The cat asked in a male voice with an amused tone.

"Same thing as before..." The younger cat, Terry, answered, his voice shaky, "Um... Could you help me get down, Dad?"

"Sure," His father snorts, "I'll give you a hint to get you down: Gravity!" He laughs and walks towards the camera. The creak of a nearby chair implies that he sat next to it.

A few more seconds pass with Terry trying to climb into the window and complaining about how he should have opened it before doing this. Then, a small gray cat, around Anais' height, walks outside and looks at him.

"You finally got it, huh?" She asks smiling.

"Melissa!" Terry says as if she was some sort of divine gift, "Could you move something over here to break my fall?"

"Sure thing, _brother_!" Melissa answers in a devious tone. She walks out of view, Terry trying to see where she's going.

The view is then filled with the father's face, "This is gonna be good!" He whispers, grinning. Then he moves out of the view to show Terry with an even more scared look on his face.

"No!" Terry shouts, "Melissa, don't! If you move that under me, I swear, I won't help you with your homework anymore!"

"I'm the one that does _both_ our homework!" Melissa points out.

Ignoring her brother's further screams, Melissa pulls the garbage can over to where Terry would fall. She then walks over to the camera and blocks the view of Terry, but not the noise.

"I-I'm slipping!" He shouts right before falling, "Aaahhh!" The noise of him landing in the garbage can is indescribable. Melissa just picks up the camera and directs it to her face, the noise of Terry's complaints can be heard.

"And _that's_ why we don't do stupid things." The camera cuts off.

Video details:

**"The Idiot who fought Gravity and lost" Posted by Melissa Rhode "KatHakkr27"**

** Views: 315,724,927**

** Comments: 6**

** Anais Watterson likes this!**

** Comments:**

** Anais Watterson: That is so funny and TRUE! XD**

** Gumball Watterson: Is THAT why my cousin had a limp for about a week? :/**

** Penny Fitzgerald: Is he gonna be okay? :/**

** Carrie: ...No Comment...**

** Darwin Watterson: Why did he try to do that?**

** Tiercel "Terry" Rhode: That is not FUNNY, Melissa! I sprained my ANKLE because of you!**

* * *

><p><strong> I wanted to try to add the effect of an internet video with the views and comments. The comments were just spontaneous, except the one from Terry. These OCs are gonna be in a story I'm writing. If you think that their father's bad, he's not. He makes his kids get out of their own self-produced situations, unless it involves something that either requires parental intervention or is a matter of life or death. Terry learned his lesson, believe me.<strong>


End file.
